Of Pesky Wolves and Heroic Tales
by CharmedBooklett
Summary: Finn is turned into a Hug Wolf after attempting to destroy the Tree of Blight. When Jake seeks help from Princess Bubblegum, she is confident she can find a cure. But is it really that easy? Can she find a cure in time to save the young hero? Or will he be lost to the wolf for eternity and what's this about being Finn's mate? Older!Feral!Finn x Compassionate! Bonnibel.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**So I was playing with this idea for quite some time and finally decided to bring out the keyboard and write this bad boy. The beginning of the fic is based on the episode "Hug Wolf" in which Finn is turned into a hug wolf added with my own little twists and plot bunnies. **

**Now without further interruption;**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In which accidental mishaps and misgivings occur.**_

**oOo**

Deep in the land of Ooo, near the border of the Candy kingdom, two figures could be seen moving along. Deep within the foliage of the forest. A seemingly magical dog chopping away at the interfering branches with limbs shaped into sharp blades.

"How much further Jake?" The young human boy asked, "We got to hurry before the tree releases its spores."

"I hear you man," His partner replied before raising his arms, slicing another piece of shrubbery to shreds, he smiled encouragingly at the human boy.

"It should be around here somewhere."

After several moments the adventurers reached the end of the dense forest, finding themselves in a clear grassy field, blades of grass whispering softly as the wind brushed them to and fro. The odd pair of fireflies lighting the surrounding area where the platinum rays of the moon did not reach. A beautiful sight if not for the evil tree which rested atop of the grassy hill.

The Tree of Blight's roots laid gnarled and twisted eerily across the earth staining the surrounding area into an inky black while the distorted scowl and eyes glowed with a venomous green, it gave out an unsettling aura to all who came near.

The human boy let out a triumphant cry when his eyes settled on the tree, quickly ushering his companion forward. "There it is!" Finn hurried forward, Jake following with a brisk run "And it's just about to release the spores!"

Finn skidded to a sudden stop as a ferocious growl ripped across the clearing, breaking the spell of silence that surrounded the clearing. A startled sound escaped him when a large hug wolf appeared from the underbrush within the forest, moving deathly fast and tackling the young hero to the ground.

"Finn!" Jake yelled out attempting to change his course of direction, twisting his body towards his brother.

"No! I'll handle him, you just burn that tree." Pushing the hug wolf's larger frame off by landing in a swift punch and proceeded attempting to twist out of the constricting furry heart shaped paws.

Hesitating just for a moment, Jake agreed before promising silently that he would come back for Finn once the Tree of Blight was taken care of. Speeding his trot which was fueled by adrenaline, torch in one paw and raised valiantly over his head. The heat of the torch nicked his fur covered fingers all the while he zeroed in on the tree, he sprung over the attacking roots. Dodging the offensive attacks Jake tossed the torch upon the tree just as it released its first spores.

Immediately the tree was set ablaze an anguished shriek reverberated through the nigh as the flames devoured it entirely. Jake shielded his eyes as the tree suddenly exploded within itself and watched as angry amber ribbons burned the tree to ashes. However, a familiar cry pulled him out of his reverie and a haunting thought crossed his mind with sharp precision.

Finn was still fighting the hug wolf.

'Finn!'

Jake quickly shifted into his larger form breaking into a full on sprint, nearing a struggling Finn who was trapped in a suffocating embrace by the hug wolf.

"You let go of him, _**now!**_" He barked out angrily. The hug wolf's ears twitched as it's frenzied glazed eyes narrowed onto the yellow dog. Letting out a fierce howl but swiftly backing up when Jake shifted larger, asserting dominance over the wolf. It released Finn and out of breath the young boy fell in a crumpled heap onto the hard ground with a light_ thud._

Finn let out a strangled cough and attempted gathering himself, Jake already by his side helping him sit up. Jake kept his narrowed eyes on the fast retreating back of the hug wolf's.

"Are you alright brother?" Jake fussed over the fallen boy. Finn let out a tired sigh but smiled at his brother's concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good job on burning the tree." Finn smiled and stood, Jake did the same at his side.

"Thanks, now let's go home to get you cleaned up and ill whip you up my famous everything burrito!"

"That would be awesome." reaching to pat Jake's head in thanks.

The two adventurers laughed and with satisfied smiles made their way home.

* * *

**oOo**

They approached the large tree house, made their way inside and greeted BMO cheerfully, the small robot let out his own greeting while laying down onto the wooden surface of the table as Jake sat down in front of him reaching out for one of BMO's controllers.

"You go get cleaned up first, when you're done Ill have food on the table for ya."

Finn thanked him for his generosity and went upstairs to get a fresh change of clothes. Grabbing a clean pair of pajamas and underwear he whistled merrily while pushing through the messy clothes looking for a spare clean hat.

'Hmm, I can't find it..' he mused while tossing a clean shirt over his shoulder, he spent a few more moments shifting through clothes before giving up on his search.

Entering the bathroom he kicked off his dirty socks, slid down his shorts and shirt. Next followed his boxers, picking these up from the floor tossing them into a nearby laundry basket and stood almost bare with exception of his dirtied hat. He poked his soft but firming abdominal muscles, trailing his fingers down his biceps squeezing them as he went, coiling them tightly to measure muscle growth. His eyes lowered to his legs his own personal favorite feature, the only part he felt that wasn't constantly jiggling or flopping when he ran.

Golden hair littered over the expanse of his legs, recently growing in more abundance where at first was bare. Jake had mentioned it earlier and he couldn't help but marvel that maybe he was finally growing up. Despite his voice changing and lowering into a deeper bass, he was physically almost the same but these small changes gave him hope because maybe, just maybe **she** would notice too. Smiling at the thought he pushed his trusty hat off his head which was now smudged brown with dirt and mud. Finn wasn't too worried about that, seeing as Jake had taught him a neat trick in keeping his white hat super clean with a cleaning agent Princess Bubblegum had developed.

Blushing at the thought of the sweet princess, he pushed his hair back. It had begun to grow again and now the longest layer of hair reached just beneath his chin, it barely grazed his shoulder and pale bangs brushed against his forehead.

A strange twinge crossed his stomach and he scrunched his brows in concentration as the uncomfortable feeling coursed through his body, he stood still until the pain passed which in itself did not last over a few seconds but it certainly felt longer. Gingerly he eased himself in the tub, twisting the knob to let hot water beat against his tired skin.

The water washed away the dirt and stray leaves that had gotten tangled in his hair from under beneath his hat, Finn hummed and closed his eyes as he lathered his hair, brushing his fingers through the knots and tangles a reminder from the earlier adventure.

The previous uncomfortable feeling came back building up faster than before, with a sharp tug from somewhere behind his navel. He gritted his teeth and Goosebumps broke out from his skin as a shiver ran down his nude frame. The pain flashed stronger this time but focused now at the center of his chest.

Finn let out a low pained moan and he wasn't sure what brought this pain on. He pondered if it could be somehow related with his fight against the hug wolf.

It couldn't be.

..Could it?

Shaking his head, he decided letting the pain ride itself out, it would be over in a few moments if he had to judge it with the first time he felt it. The tug behind his navel sharpened and he reeled back in shock.

Well he hoped it would be over soon.

* * *

**oOo  
**

"Okay, It should be done by now!"

Jake flipped the omelet and shook the pan before turning off the stove, flipping the omelet into the large burrito behind him. Letting out a satisfied breath as he wrapped Finn's burrito up and tucked the sides in. He placed it on the table next to his to cool, the rich aroma wafting through the whole house and he felt his own stomach gurgle in anticipation.

"Finn," Jake called, "Food's done, get down here already!" The dog then set two cups full of watermelon juice down. Stanley had offered them a barrel worth of the delicious fruit juice (he really didn't want to think about that, was it considered cannibalism by fruit standards?)

Just as he sat down, he saw Finn climb down the wooden ladder from their room and scooted over the booth for Finn to get in.

"Woah, This looks flippin' great Jake." The human complimented and sat down next to his brother quickly reaching over and squeezing him in a one-armed hug. Hmm, this was new, Finn thought. 'Who knew a hug could feel so nice?'

"Uhm Finn..You can let me go now y'know.." Jake trailed of unsure, not exactly clear on what brought the human's strange behavior on.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Finn apologized and quickly let his arm fall to his side.

They both ate in silence after that, the only sound coming from the shifting of the plates as both boys ate their burritos with gusto and the occasional clinking of glass as one of them would take a sip of juice.

Once finished they cleared the table of the dishes and settled them in soapy water for overnight soaking. The duo made their way to the couch and settled down on the newly acquired cushions. BMO stood up from his perch on the floor and climbed his way up the small coffee table and sat down activating his visual sequence, playing a cartoon he downloaded earlier that day for the boys.

Finn stood up abruptly, nearly pushing Jake off the couch and shoved himself roughly onto BMO, embracing the tiny robot tightly.

"F-Finn?" asked BMO, clearly distressed by Finn's unusual behavior and suffocating hug. The boy in question snuggled the robot closer to his chest and BMO wriggled in earnest now, trying to get away from the human boy's strong embrace.

Jake furrowed his brow in worry and stretched his paw to meet Finn's flushed forehead.

"Oh glob, you have a fever!"

Ignoring his brother's words, Finn squeezed BMO tighter which let the small robot to whimper. "Finn, stop! Y-you're hurting me."

Yellow arms stretched out and gripped the human boy in a gentle yet strong hold pushing BMO out of his reach and setting himself between the boy and their small frightened friend.

"You should head to bed, that should make you feel better." The dog suggested.

"Alright, I guess you're right." The human started towards the ladder, "Maybe that will help."

* * *

**oOo**

_**Deep in the forest..**_

The beast felt a burning sensation run across its back and reached out feebly with heart shaped paws, attempting to claw the source of the burning out but to no avail, his body throbbed with pain and hummed with dark magic.

''**Burns!..IT **_**BURNS**_**!'' **its ravaged voice growled out.

From behind a spore could be seen slowly ingraining itself into the beast's back, small roots spreading out from within the tiny seedling and curling into the veins and nerves system of the distressed animal, ripping and penetrating through the soft tissue, tearing it to shreds before replacing it with new cells. the skin restructured itself while glowing an eerie venomous green.

The beast pushed itself forward running for miles through the dense forest, jumping over rocks and settled itself on the cliff face. It collapsed and it's pupils darted wildly around before they rested upon the full milky moon. Animal Instincts took over and a combination of sheer beast call and pain ripped through the night in the form of a loud howl.

* * *

**oOo**

Finn shifted uncomfortably through his numerous animal skins and blankets, fidgeting as the same pain rippled across his abdomen to his chest, slowly spreading down the length of the aching limbs and washing over him like a rippling tidal wave of pain. Over his bed, moonlight leaked in from the open window. Finn's eyes were screwed shut as the throbbing within his head only increased.

However they flew open, his normally sky blue irises tinted over to a sickly yellow. his hyperactive senses detected one last sound before everything went black.

A _**howl**_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: WOOOOOO. Cliffhanger, It wasn't my intention but it just seemed fitting to end it there.**

**Fear not! There is more yet to come.**

**BUT It all depends on **_**you**_** my dear readers! Please do drop off some feedback. Did you enjoy it? Should I keep going with it? Was the length appropriate or should It be longer? Really, it would mean so much and shamefully..it also motivates me to write.**

**Cheers!**

_CharmedBooklett_


	2. Chapter 2: Loss and caution

_**In which chaos ensues**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A dark feeling layered the air heavily veiling it within an uncomfortable aura, faint noises penetrated the room and swiftly the beast was awoken, its glossy eyes surveying the room. Clothes lay haphazardly strewn across the hardwood floors, the maroon cotton now destroyed at the beast's feet. It inhaled and detected two foreign scents, his instincts pulsed with the need of having warmth settled in his arms, to crush the life away slowly and feel as the last feeble beats of the exhausted organ were drained by his crushing embrace. His heart shaped paws twitched with the anxiety and he nearly tore his way to the house's other inhabitants.

He stopped suddenly at the stairs a new scent assaulting his senses; he twisted his strong frame slowly and inhaled deeply once more. There it was again. A sweet aroma invaded his nostrils and he was anything but protestant, the scent lay scattered all along the room almost as if it was constantly shifted or moved around.

Crouching lowly he pressed his nose to the wooden floors he moved along slowly, sniffing as he went. He attempted to track the faint aroma, but each time he came close to obtaining it, the scent would slip away and start entirely on a different trail. The beast's anger grew in discovering it had evaded him for this long, surely with his superior senses he should have founded it by now, he reached for the dresser's drawer near the front of the bed, coincidentally it was the same dresser that acted as a makeshift bed for the magical dog.

The large hug wolf sniffed along the sides of the dresser finding a particularly concentrated point where the scent emitted from. He attempted pawing at the handle in an attempt to pry it open. He comically whimpered when his paw back lashed smacking him squarely on the snout. The beast parted his jaws and snapped them around the handle slowly moving back, pulling out the drawer completely.

There innocently nestled among the piles of fabric lay a lock of pink hair. He reached for the rosy strand and cradled it almost gently.

_**Almost.**_

He pressed his snout against the silky tendril of hair which despite weighing heavier than normal felt softer and more durable. The scent assaulted the beast's airways and he nearly panted in content. The sweet aroma sent soothing waves down his large frame. Instantly bringing him at ease.

The beast was oblivious however to the fact that this was due to his very much there dormant human side, buried deep within his unconscious. The young boy had felt the familiar presence which had served to calm his distressed state. Earlier Finn felt as if he were drowning, numbness covering him as a foreboding veil and he fought against the pushing current with all his hero's might. However, the watery prison seemed aware of the human boy's struggle and effortlessly pushed him deeper with each struggle.

'It's hopeless,' Finn thought. 'These tides swallow me more with each push.' He crossed his arms around his knees bringing them close as he felt his body sink deeper into the dark waters. He shut his deep azure orbs, that eerily resembled the murky waters, resigning himself to his fate.

_**Until it reached him.**_

Warmth had seeped into his body, initiating within his center until it steadily and rapidly spread around the rest of his unfeeling appendages. It seeped over his skin, inside his bones and touched his soul. A sound erupted around him and Finn peeled his now lighter eyelids open, a brightness now encompassed his whole body and thrummed with life force. His strong heartbeat echoed along the surrounding water causing large vibrations that slowly lifted him upwards. Finn raised a brightly shinning hand towards his him and marveled at the calm that encompassed him.

The waters seemed to mimic his inner tranquility. The turbulent currents and vicious whirlpools had all dissipated. Finn merely drifted along in the newly calmed waves.

He felt at home, happy and at ease.

Similar to how **she** made him feel.

"PB.." rippled across the depths with obvious fondness.

* * *

Pleasant weather surrounded the Candy Kingdom, cool air descended upon the sweet smelling streets, while Candy lanterns emitted precious light. The night was calm and peaceful and the ever faithful citizens took advantage of this. Families surrounded the local parks and children ran up and down through the playgrounds; their parents keeping watchful eyes out while couples laid happily on checkered blankets cooing contently to one another.

Vendors had began to close their businesses for the day but nocturnal pubs opened their doors, welcoming patrons with a hearty pitcher of warm amber liquid. Workers strolled about, making their way to each of their own homes very much eager to seek a full stomach and much needed rest, also looking forward to return to the families awaiting them.

A young woman watched over the activity of her people, It was one of those rare moments when no experiments or research occupied her time and she'd only ever admit it to herself how much of a toll that took on her. Not that she did not enjoy her work, or her duty as princess, far from it; she loved each and every individual of the candy Kingdom, striving to create new opportunities and solutions for the citizens drove her, filling her with joy at seeing them come into fruition and being able to aid them.

Yet she was thankful for these rare moments when she could simply stop and observe her surroundings. The days often blurred by and time moved swiftly with her constant duties and obligations, at the same time maintaining a connection with not only the candy people but other allied Kingdoms as well.

In short Bubblegum didn't often get a moment for herself and now that the occasion presented itself she was enjoying it to the fullest. She gazed from one of the castle's balcony as her people retreated within their homes. The streets were now deserted and peaceful, it truly was a beautiful night. The stars littered the sky and the full moon was out.

Bubblegum was startled out of her reverie by a loud howl. The sound too close for comfort. Swiftly she made her way back inside and summoned Peppermint butler. He bowed respectfully to the ruler and inquired in a humbling tone.

"Yes milady, how may I be of help?" he remained bent. "Peppermint butler, I need you to dispatch the banana guards at each entrance of the Kingdom. Keep the gates on lock down and order them to patrol the streets." The princess paced as she said this. "Leave no openings and keep constant guard up."

"So shall it be princess, however, may I be so bold to inquire why the sudden tightening in security?" Bubblegum took some moments to collect herself before answering. "There was a howl nearby, uncomfortably so. It's probably nothing but with the threat of the Lich, I rather not take any chances." At the mention of the Lich King the royal butler immediately straightened. "I will send word to the banana guards immediately." and with that he bowed once more and took his leave.

The curtains of the open balcony doors fluttered softly with the wind, drawing Bubblegum's attention. She was sure she wasn't being paranoid and even so, better save than sorry she thought grimly. She moved back to the open doors but this time moved her eyes to the land outside her walls. She could feel a stirring in the air and her intuition warned her something was coming.

The question was, what.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I've updated the first chapter, fixed some minor errors and grammatical issues. Not much has changed but hopefully I have bettered the overall reading experience. Check it out if you want.**

**.**

**.**

**Wooo! It's been such a long time but when I first posted this story I was smack right in the middle of finals. Thankfully that' is over and done with. **

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! It really does make me happy that people out there are enjoying this story and are giving it a chance and to my silent readers, thank you too! Each of the views mean so much, please don't be shy to drop a review (:**

**_Cheers,_  
**

**_Booklett_.**


End file.
